Bro Down
" " is the 6th episode in Season 2 of [[Lab Rats|''Lab Rats.]] It first aired on April 1, 2013. This is the 26th episode overall. It features Bree's Vocal Manipulation Plot Chase pulls a prank on Adam, ending with Adam dislocating his arm, and Adam then gets worried because the world is so dangerous. He quits the team because he doesn't want to get hurt. Chase and Bree realize they can't do it alone, so Chase and Davenport come up with a plan to get Adam back on the team, but things go wrong and Chase gets hurt. Meanwhile, Bree discovers her secret ability, and gets grounded for using it to make fun of Principal Perry. Leo and Bree later get grounded at home. Story Chase gets angry at Adam for punching and throwing him around, so he pulls a prank on Adam. However, this leads to Adam dislocating his shoulder. Realizing how dangerous the world is, Adam decides he won't go on any more missions. Davenport gets Chase to try to convince Adam to rejoin the team, but Adam doesn't regret his decision. Meanwhile, Bree discovers a hidden ability. She can mimic other people's voices once hearing them. Davenport warns Bree not to use her new ability at school, joking that it may not be a hidden ability, but just that puberty really hates her. At school the next day, Leo convinces Bree to use her hidden ability, causing her to hide behind him and say unflattering things pretending to be Leo. She then mimics Principal Perry once, but is hooked and can't stop. However, Bree gets into trouble when Principal Perry catches her and asks how she does it. When Bree glitches from being nervous, she mimics a bunch of weird sounds including her brothers' voices. Principal Perry calls Davenport in her office, but Bree uses her super-speed to answer the phone back at her house and pretends to be Davenport. She then quickly speeds back to school, "talks" to Davenport, then tells Perry he "hung up". Principal Perry goes to her office and calls Davenport again, saying that "I hate it when people hang up on me!". Bree speeds back home and mimics Davenport again, only to find that Davenport had went to the school and wanted to know what was going on. When they get home, Bree and Leo are grounded. Meanwhile, Davenport and Chase come up with a new plan to trick Adam into joining the team again. Adam notices Chase, supposedly "trapped in his capsule and dying from asphyxiation (lack of oxygen)", but Adam doesn't fall for it. He knows that if Chase were really dying of asphyxiation, he would be gasping for air and screaming in terror. Adam then accidentally turns on the heat sanitizer of the capsule, locking Chase in his capsule that is capable of reaching over 200 degrees in sanitation mode, but at first Adam believes it is still part of their plan to get him back on the team. He then realizes that Chase ''is gasping for air and screaming in terror and is slowly fainting, so Adam quickly uses his good arm to smash open the capsule before picking up Chase and lifting him up on his shoulder and out of the capsule. Chase points out that Adam just did something very dangerous. Adam agrees, saying that he did it without thinking. Davenport adds that he should stop overthinking everything, and Adam rejoins the team. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice as Ms. Thistle Trivia *This episode introduces Bree's newest ability, Vocal Manipulation. *According to Bree, this is the first time Adam has ever gotten hurt. *This episode features a tiny running gag which is Perry saying "I hate..." then anything she hated in that episode, she would say after that. *This is the first episode where a member of the team quit. The second time being Three Minus Bree, and in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, everyone quit the team and the third time being Lab Rats: On The Edge. *It is revealed that Principal Perry has anger issues and is taking a class for it. **It is also revealed that she hates it when she's late for that class. **this is another episode where Chase almost dies again, when he got overheated in his capsule Goofs *When Adam quits, he took off his suit along with the sling that was holding his dislocated arm, so he should have been hurt, however, he didn't seem to mind it at all. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:BroDown Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes